There has been a major effort in recent years, with significant success, to discover new drug compounds that act by stimulating certain key aspects of the immune system, as well as by suppressing certain other aspects (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,039,969 and 6,200,592). These compounds, referred to herein as immune response modifiers (IRMs), appear to act through basic immune system mechanisms known as Toll-like receptors (TLRs) to induce selected cytokine biosynthesis. They may be usefill for treating a wide variety of diseases and conditions. For example, certain IRMs may be useful for treating viral diseases (e.g., human papilloma virus, hepatitis, herpes), neoplasias (e.g., basal cell carcinoma, squamous cell carcinoma, actinic keratosis, melanoma), and TH2-mediated diseases (e.g., asthma, allergic rhinitis, atopic dermatitis, multiple sclerosis), and are also useful as vaccine adjuvants.
Many of the IRM compounds are small organic molecule imidazoquinoline amine derivatives (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,338), but a number of other compound classes are known as well (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,446,153; 6,194,425; and 6,110,929) and more are still being discovered. Other IRMs have higher molecular weights, such as oligonucleotides, including CpGs (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,388).
In view of the great therapeutic potential for IRMs, and despite the important work that has already been done, there is a substantial ongoing need to expand their uses and therapeutic benefits.